Destiny is a Fickle Thing
by iamarebel
Summary: Set five years before Damien. And at least 1500 after Merlin. Merlin has been walking the world alone ever since Arthur died, and his hope for him returning has been slowly diminishing. Until at one of his Open Art Gallery night More inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set five years before Damien. And at least 1500 after Merlin. Merlin has been walking the world alone ever since Arthur died, and his hope for him returning has been slowly diminishing. Until at one of his Open Art Gallery night, he meets Damien Thorn, who bears a strong resemblance to his King, They meet and hit it off, their love for art being a big topic for them.

At first, Merlin is hoping he could get him to remember his life at King Arthur, but as he gets to know Damien, he starts to love him and not who he used to be. Soon, all he sees is Damien. Soon enough, they start to date and Merlin falls even harder for him. They have a quiet couple of years, where they get married, before the whole shitstorm of people claiming Damien to be the Antichrist, and Merlin tries to be there for his husband as much as possible, though it doesn't make people like Ruttlage very happy about his presence. Merlin tries to do what he does best; protect the person that means the whole world to him.

Tags: marriage, mpreg, dark character, romance, angst, fluff, art, these two are art dorks in love, kelly is the best friend in the world

Chapter 1: Cause I'm Overcome in this War of Hearts

 _I can't help but love you_

 _Even though I try not to_

 _I can't help but want you_

 _I know that I'd die without you_

Merlin opened the door to his Art Gallery, his mind going over his list of thing to do to prepare for the showing that night. Like making sure the caterer was on time, there was enough champagne for everyone, as learned from last time when they hadn't realized the amount of guests they would get and had run out of champagne early in the evening.

"Morning, bossman!" Came Gwaine's loud voice. Merlin followed it until he came to the main office where he was finishing up paperwork before tonight.

"Hello, Gwaine. How's it going today?"

"Pretty well. We're almost ready for tonight's opening. I can't wait because I can finally show off my fiance to everybody and make them all jealous." Gwaine said, flipping his hair back as he did so.

"Poor Percy. I hope he survives the night," Merlin joked, laughing as he dodged the tape dispenser Gwaine threw at him. As he straightened, he couldn't help but feel a prang in his chest as he conversed with Gwaine. Even after all this time, it was still hard to see all the old faces of all his friends after so long of being alone. He had met Morgana first, though she wasn't related to Uther or anyone here. They talked and put the past behind them, becoming the greatest of friends. With Morgana came Gwen and Elyan, Leon, Lancelot, and finally Gwaine and Percival.

(Merlin was especially happy when he had found no sign of Mordred, At least not yet).

But no Arthur. The one person Merlin has been waiting to see for the last millennia. No matter what time it was and what tragedy was happening, the hope that Arthur would return had slowly diminished until he finally gave up hope for his King's return.

Opening the gallery had helped. Merlin had always loved art, and he had spent his time through the years practising until he was practically a great artist. He loved it all from water paints to camera pictures. If it was art, and he believed people would love it, it was in his gallery when he had opening nights.

"No need to worry about my Percy. He's practically made up for bricks. He can withstand anything." Gwaine boasted, a soft look overcoming his face as he thought about Percy.

"He certainly has to be to put up with you all the time." Merlin set his things on his desk and took a seat, pulling out his planner and going about his business.

Thus it was another day in the life of Merlin Emrys.

Merlin stood out of the crowd, looking around in pide. This showing had really become one of his best since he "took over from his grandfather Dragoon after he died." Many people complimented him on how much success he'd brought to the gallery and telling him how proud his grandfather would be if he were still here. If only they knew Merlin thought wryly.

He saw Morgana enter with her usual flair with Gwen right beside her. He waved until she noticed him and she practically shoved everyone out of her way in order to get to him.

"Merlin, it's so good to see you." Morgana kissed his cheek, Merlin doing the same to Gwen once they greeted each other.

"I'm glad your back. How was England?"

"Oh, just as hectic as usual. Thank goodness I was able to finish early so I could come to your showing. Looks like your little place had finally gotten the recognition it deserves, huh?"

"Oh, yes I'm sure grandad in dancing in his grave in happiness," said Merlin, sharing a look with his two friends. WIth Morgana and Gwen both remembering their past lives, it made Merlin feel a little less lonely. Gwaine and Percy seemed like they sometimes remembered, sometimes spewing out the kind of things only the Knights of the Round Table would know.

"Lance said he'd be a little late. There some kind of mishap over at the shop, I guess."

Lancelot and Gwen had found each other early. And it seemed like old times sometimes when they got together. Merlin believed with being around them constantly, Lance would soon remember his life at Arthur's FIrst Knight and one of Merlin's closest friends. Even though now they were as close as they were in Camelot.

"How's the wedding planning coming along? Not too long now, right?" Merlin asked, taking a sip of his champagne.

"Not to much left to do now. Just have to confirm with the church, the caterer, and the DJ. Once that's all set, that's just about everything. I'm so excited. I've been dreaming of this moment since I was little and now, with Lance, it's finally coming true." Gwen sighed happily, making Merlin and Morgana fake vomit.

"Please, keep your mushiness to yourself. None of what to catch that." Morgana laughed and danced away from Gwen as she hit her with her purse. Merlin laughed as he watched his friends. Yeah, he wasn't lonely anymore.

Merlin spent the evening talking with his guests, ever the gracious host. Many were interested in buying his paintings while others were interested in the artists themselves. And a small part just wanted to talk about his grandfather and reminiscence.

Merlin sighed once he had a moment to himself and grabbed a bottle of water from the refreshment table.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of the Galley? Merlin Emrys?"

Turning around, Merlin had a response on his lips, but it died when he got a good look at the man in front of him.

It was Arthur.

Granted, an older and darker haired version of him, without his accent, but it was definitely Arthur.

The man seemed to also take a moment to compose himself. He felt as though he'd met him before, but couldn't place him anywhere. He shook himself out of his thoughts and thrust out his hand to him.

"I'm Damien Thorn. I'm a War Photographer and I was wondering if you'd be interested in showing some of my work."

Merlin snapped out of his trance and took the hand in front of him. "Yes, I'm Merlin Emrys. Nice to meet you, Damien. A war photographer you say? You don't look the type." Stupid Merlin, why'd you say something like that! Merlin mentally berated himself.

Damien only laughed putting his hand on his hip, "Yeah, I get that alot."

"Anyway, you said something about wanting me to put your work on display?"

"Yes. I've been trying to get my work noticed, for people to see what war was really like. And I know there's alot of other war photographers over there too. And that makes it hard for me to have anyone look at them," Damien explained. Merlin thought about it for a moment. Thinking about him being that close to war made him want to panic, but he was able to contain it.

"How about this? Meet me here tomorrow, as you can see I'm busy doing this tonight, and I'll take a look at your portfolio. Say about 10 am?" Merlin suggested. Damien's eyes immediately brightened and nodded.

"Yes, that'd be great. Thank you, Mr. Emrys. This means so much to me."

"Please, Mr. Emrys was my grandad. Call me Merlin." They shook hands again, the feeling of deja vu overcoming Damien before he made his goodbyes and left.

A second later, he went to find Morgana, practically pushing people out of his way when he finally caught sight of her.

"Morgana, I need to talk you!" Merlin hissed under his breath before he dragged her to a secluded corner of the room.

"Merlin, what is going on? You're acting like a crazy person!" Morgana said.

"I saw him."

"Saw who exactly?"

"I saw _**him**_ , Morgana." Merlin stressed the him part. Morgana gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You saw him? You saw Arthur?"

"I did more than that. I talked to him. He goes by the name of Damien Thorn and he's older and his hair is darker, but I swear on my life it was him. And I haven't stopped freaking out since I saw him."

"That name sounds familiar. What did you two talk about?"

"He's a War Photographer and he asked me to look at his portfolio, to see if I would show any of his work in the gallery. We're meeting here at 10 in the morning to go over it." Morgana looked contemplative for a moment, before speaking,

"All right, I think you should go through with meeting him. But Merlin?"

"Yes, Morgana?"

"Be careful, all right? Try not to get your hopes up that he'll remember you and Camelot, and everything else. Alright?" Merlin smiled, glad to know Morgana was looking out for him.

"I will be. And I know I can't get my hopes up. Maybe I can get to know Damien instead of trying to find Arthur. Who knows what could happen, you know?" Morgana smiled,

"That's the spirit."

After the last guest left, they began cleaning up. Merlin was able to clear his mind for a little while, but that lasted only a little while. He locked up and headed back to his apartment.

Sighing, he unlocked his door and his cat, who he adoringly named after Kilgharrah, came to greet him. He bent down and pet him for a moment before locking his door and going to his bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes down to his boxers and collapsed on the bed. Soon, his exhaustion took its toll and he floated off to dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're Taking my Heart by Storm

 _I am caught off guard by you_

 _Like a wave I pulled into_

 _It's a feeling I can't fight_

 _Like a wildfire, deep inside_

The next morning, Morgana woke him up to get him ready for the meeting with Damien. She had designated herself as his stylist since Merlin had none himself and "if she wasn't around, he'd dress like a hobo or something else related." Her words. She dressed him a dark blue blazer with a white dress shirt underneath. He wore grey slacks and dress shoes to finish off the look.

Once his outfit was done, she placed him in a chair to do his hair. Though, for some reason, it didn't seem to want to cooperate with what she was trying to do. Finally she just gave up and put mousse in it to make it at least look styled.

"I'm just meeting the guy, Gana! We're not getting married!"

"He could very well be your future husband. We don't need you showing up looking like a right mess."

After what seemed like ages, Merlin was finally done with 30 minutes to spare to make over to the gallery in time to meet Damian. After grabbing a quick bite and his briefcase, he set off towards his gallery.

Unlocking the door, he closed it behind him, switching the lights on and turning it over to open so Damien knew to come right in. Merlin set his things on his desk once he was in his office and started up his computer. In his mailbox, which was overflowing, there were many requests for Merlin to put some other artwork on display or invites to other gallery showings at other galleries. Setting the mail on his desk, he clicked open his email and went through the task of going through the email, though most of it was spam and other nonsense.

At 10 am on the dot, a knock sounded on his office door and there stood Damien in all of his leather clad glory. Merlin smiled and stood up, a smile on his face.

"Good Morning, Damien! How are you this morning? Come in and have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Merlin said, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you. Uh, do you have coffee?"

"Yep, just put a pot on. Do you take anything in it?" 

"No, just black thanks." Damien pulled out his portfolio, taking it out of its carrying case. Merlin quickly made two cups of coffee, though his was more sugar with coffee than anything and brought them over.

"Here you go. Now let's see what we have here then." Damien handed the portfolio over to him, their fingers brushing, causing them to both to shiver before letting go. Damien picked up his coffee and began sipping at it to have something hide his flustered face.

Going through his picture, Merlin knew Damien had the talent to become a very talented photographer. Though, seeing that the pictures seemed like he was up close and personal with everything made him worried and wondered if Damien had a death wish or something.

"You seem to get into the thick of things over there," Merlin commented. No so different from Arthur in that regard Merlin thought. Damien nodded solemnly.

"I believe that people should see just how things are. I get as close as I can so everyone else can see what I'm seeing over there. We all need to see what's happening in these wars." Merlin couldn't help but agree in that regard.

He continued to look through, occasionally asking what countries he'd been to, what made him take certain pictures and how long he'd been in certain places.

Damien couldn't stop watching everything that Merlin did. He didn't know what it was, but ever since he'd met Merlin he's felt a sort of connection towards him, like nothing he's ever felt before. He was fascinated by everything that Merlin did. And god, that neck! It did things to Damien that made it so he could hardly think. All he could ever think looking at Merlin was, 'Beautiful. This man was absolutely gorgeous.' From his lips all the way down to his perfect ass, Damien was memorized by Merlin.

Merlin's voice broke him out of his daze. "You are really a talented photographer, Damien. These shots are just amazing."

"Just like you then," Damien commented, making Merlin blush.

"I believe you are the amazing one, Damien. You put your heart and soul into these pictures, to show people here what they need to see about the world. I think that's really the amazing thing here." Damien felt and knew his face was getting red and flustered from the compliment.

"Oh, I don't know. I just do what I believe needs to be done is all."

"Well regardless, I do believe we can get you a place here to display your work. A whole part of the gallery just dedicated to your work. This is the stuff that really draws people in, I think. How real these pictures are."

Damien's smiled seemed to stretch over his face.

"Really? Thank you, thank you. I promise you that you won't regret this." Merlin smiled, handing the portfolio back to its owner.

"I know I won't. Like I said, you're a very talented photographer. Just keep doing what you're doing. And sooner or later, it will all work out in the end for you.

"Now, about you come in let's say Wednesday afternoon and we'll go through the pictures to put up on display. I'll spend tomorrow making up the show area for you and we'll go from there. All right?"

"Yes, that's great. Thank you, Merlin."

"You're welcome, Damien. And welcome to the Emrys Arts Collection."

Merlin walked Damien to the door once he was all packed up, waving to Gwaine on their way out.

"Well, I hope you have a great rest of your day, Damien. I'll get started on the designs, so it'll be ready for Wednesday."

Damian, though he didn't show it, was happy to detect a bit of disappointment for him leaving.

On impulse, he blurted out, "You want to get another cup of coffee with me? I know this amazing coffee place that you would love."

Though he was surprised, Merlin's smile lit up his face. "Yeah, that's sounds great. Gwaine can keep an eye on the place for awhile. Let me just grab my coat and we can go."

Gwaine seemed a little too eager for him to leave with Damian, but Merlin took it as it was and they left.

"So what made an englishman like yourself move all the way across the Atlantic? It just can't be for the art," Damien asked as they walked towards the cafe.

"Well, Mr. Thorn, firstly, I am Irish. And, yeah, it wasn't just for the art. I loved where I was living. I had everything I needed there. Until one day, I lost everything. I was lost, just going around in a daze for the longest time. It got to the point where I actually needed to see someone before I hurt myself. I got better after that, but my therapist suggested I get away from what was causing me pain. So, I packed up everything and got on the first plane here. Then, after a few months of living here, I met Morgana and Gwen and I got better having friends around."

"This person you lost, you were close to them?"

"I loved him. And it nearly killed me when he died. It's true, you know. That people die of heartbreak. I nearly did, but I recovered, eventually. Having the support of my friends made it easier."

"What about your parents?"

"I didn't know my dad. My mom she helped as much as she could, but she knew staying there wasn't doing me any good. So, she helped me pack and here I am now." Merlin chuckles to himself, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my sad love life."

"No, no it's ok. I like knowing you're comfortable enough to share this with me. Unfortunately, my tragedy isn't all that romantic. My mother tripped and fell over the banister in our old home and my father believed I was somehow responsible. He really thought that I was the devil or the Antichrist, and he tried to kill me when I was a kid. He died and I was raised by a family friend and went to boarding school. That's my life story.

"And here is our destination. After you," Damien said, holding the door open for Merlin. Merlin smiled and walked inside. "What a gentleman."

They ordered their drinks (a large coffee with cream and sugar for Merlin and a black coffee for Damien). Once they had their drinks, they found a nice secluded table in the back where they wouldn't be disturbed.

It was hours later that Merlin realized that it was late. Not that he minded. He liked talking with Damien about his experiences in war zones. About dealing with watching people getting hurt and not being able to do anything. Damien even more so, what with asking about his love of art and opening up his gallery. Once Merlin talked about his childhood (though he edited it to fit the modern world) Damien started to open up about his childhood and how horrible boarding school was and how it was staying in the White House.

"Geez, is it that time? I guess time does fly when you're in good company," Merlin said when he checked his watch. Merlin watched from under his eyelashes as a warm smile appeared on Damien's face.

"I don't think that's the saying, but it's true enough. Come on, I'll walk you home. It is pretty late out and I don't want you out there by yourself. The city can be dangerous at night." They stood and shrugged on their coats, throwing away their empty cups as they walked out.

"Well, Mr. Thorn, aren't you a Knight in Shining Armor." Damien playfully offered his arm, which Merlin had to accept on the principle of the matter. They started the trek back to Merlin's flat, arm-in-arm.

"I think this is the most fun I've had in a long time. It just seems like I've known you forever and when I met you, we just clicked, like we were meant to meet or something," Damien laughs and there's a faint hint of red on his cheeks,"you must think I'm crazy or something."

Merlin felt his heart twinge at Damien's words. He knew exactly what he meant by it. Though he wasn't going to tell Damien about the real reason they were meant to meet. He would just lock Merlin up in the loony bin. Because in Merlin's heart, he knew that, while he looked like Arthur, Damien would never _be_ Arthur. They were too different people all together.

And besides, Merlin was starting like Damien. Merlin was certain he would come to love Damien as well.

They arrived all too soon at Merlin's building and they walked up the steps to the door, turning to face each other. Merlin smiled, causing Damien to smile back.

"Well, I had a wonderful time getting to know the man behind the camera. I know your pictures are going to leave a huge impact on the people when they come to see it."

"And I had a wonderful time getting to know the man who's going to make sure it leaves an impression. I know I wouldn't've been able to do it by myself. So, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Damien. I know a talented photographer when I see one. Keep doing what you're doing and you WILL leave an impact on the world."

Merlin and Damien stood there for a moment, just staring at each other before Damien coughed akwardly and was the first to look away,

"Alright, well I'll be in later this week with the final edits, all right?"

Merlin could feel the flush on his face while he looked away as well to look for his keys to get inside the building. "Yeah, yeah, Pop in on Wednesday and we'll go over everything all right?" Damien nodded and turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to Merlin. "Merlin." Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked over at him, a questioning look on his face. 

"What's wro-" His question was cut off with a pair of lips on his. It was over in a second and Damien was on his way, throwing a wave behind him as he left towards his own building. Merlin walked up to his flat in a daze; he didn't even remember unlocking it to get in.

Morgana was asleep on the couch, probably from waiting up for him. Throwing a blanket over her, he made his way into his bedroom when he threw himself down on the bed where, in true teenage girl fashion, took a pillow, placed it over his face, and screamed into it.

Once he got done being a _girl,_ he dressed himself for bed and brushed his teeth before climbing under the covers of his bed and falling asleep with the first genuine smile on his face since Arthur died.

Tonight had been the best night of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Merlin woke with the sun in his face. Turning over on his back, the previous night flooded back to him and a huge smile broke out on his face. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and headed out into the living room. Morgana was gone already at work, so he didn't have to worry about her seeing him half-naked.

He did a fry up and had a pot of coffee brewing while he cooked. Standing in front of the stove, he looked out the window to take in the sight of New York in the early morning. As usual, it was busy with cars and people as they drove or walked to work. Stores were opening up and getting ready to start a new day of sales. And Damien wouldn't leave his head.

A smile crept up onto Merlin's face at the thought of Damien. Talking with him yesterday about just everything had really made Merlin's day. Though, he knew Gwaine wasn't going to be happy that he was gone the entire day. But he knew he would be forgiven.

Especially since Gwaine thought he was too lonely for his own good. And that he needed to get laid. Bloody Gwaine. A thousand years later and he never changes.

Spooning the fried goodness from the pan, while, with a golden flare of his eyes, a coffee cup flew out of the cupboard and the pot poured the coffee into the cup. Once it was, another flare and the creamer and sugar flew out and once that was put in, a spoon stirred itself in the coffee as it followed Merlin to the dining table.

Merlin smiled; it was nice to have magic so he could be lazy.

He summoned his phone to his hand and started going through his emails and messages. Most of them were people wanting to buy his art pieces, some about displaying their work, and others were congratulating him on his galleries success. His texts were mostly from Gwaine, of course, telling him off for leaving him alone to tend to the gallery. He also said he was lucky it wasn't all that busy or he'd killed Merlin himself.

Gwaine was also happy he found someone that had finally peaked his interest and to "finally get some." Merlin rolled his eyes at that and wished for the millionth time that someone would create a middle finger emoji. He typed back, 'FUCK YOU.'

He laughed when Gwaine replied, 'No thanks, that Damien fellow has it covered me thinks.'

"Cheeky bugger," Merlin said, a huge smile on his face.

He went and took a shower and to get dressed while the dishes washed themselves. He chose a simple grey cardigan over a black dress shirt and a white tie. He put on his most comfortable slacks and finished with his converse sneakers. (I know, I basically compared him to Reid, didn't I? Oh well).

It was a nice day out, so he just grabbed his bag and keys before heading out for work.

Merlin enjoyed walking mostly everywhere he went. He was used to it from his wandering days before he started settling down in places. He never really liked being confined in a car for too long, so walking made it easier for him to get places without causing him to panic. He also didn't like the traffic.

'Maybe I should invest in a bike though to be honest,' Merlin thought to himself, 'It's not confined like a car, but it's faster than walking.'

The gallery was already open and ready for people to come in when Merlin arrived there, as Gwaine was responsible for opening in the morning. And Merlin already knew he was gonna get an earful from him about yesterday. Gwaine doesn't just stop at text messages.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to come back to work. Naughty naughty bossman. Leaving poor me all alone yesterday while you got to schmooze with your new beau." Came Gwaine's annoying voice as Merlin walked into the gallery.

"Sod off, mate. And he's not my beau. His photos got my attention and I wanted to hash when to showcase them."

"Uh huh. His photos aren't the only thing that got your attention," Gwaine smiled before he turned serious, "Look, mate, I know I tease you about this kinda stuff, but really I just want you to have someone. You deserve some kind of happiness that doesn't come from your friends or your gallery. I think this guy could be the key to getting out there in the dating work. If you tried. We just want you to be happy."

Merlin smiled softly at his friend. Gwaine was always helpful and loyal to a fault to Merlin and Arthur. Back when Arthur died, he was beside himself when Percival told him of Morgana torturing him to find out where Merlin was taking an injured Arthur.

"I know that, Gwaine. Maybe it'll turn into something, maybe it won't. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, don't wait too long, Mate. Because all of the good ones usually get snatched up pretty quick. Next time you talk to him, ask him out for bloody sake."

Merlin saluted him and headed back into the main office to get caught up on the work he didn't get to finish yesterday.

Damien was having a similar reaction to what happened last night. When he arrived back at his loft, he couldn't wipe the grin from his face. He had never spent so much time talking to someone before. When he first met Merlin, he felt an instant connection to him and felt an immediate need to talk to the other man.

It helped that he had the most amazing blue eyes and the most wonderful cheekbones. And when he smiled? Oh, Damien knew he was smitten with Merlin. And getting to talk and get to know him made him even more smitten.

When he realized how late it was, he was disappointed, but he knew that they both had to get up in the morning for work. Otherwise, he would've suggested staying longer. And when he found out where Merlin lived, Damien insisted on escorting him home. Merlin jokingly called him his "knight in shining armor," but nonetheless, let him walk him home.

Once they arrived at Merlin's building, he desperately wanted to kiss him, but he didn't know if it would be welcome. After standing in silence, Merlin had taken a deep breath and kissed his cheek before going inside.

Damien had stood there for a moment with his hand on his cheek before walking down the sidewalk and heading towards his place.

He didn't stop smiling, not even when he fell asleep.

When Morgana came by to take Merlin to lunch, she couldn't help but be pleased and worried for him. Pleased that, even though Damien didn't know who any of them were, the man Merlin had loved for so long was back and worried because if the situation wasn't handled delicately, there would be broken hearts involved. Mostly a broken hearted wizard.

Merlin was in his zone when she knocked on the office door. Looking up, he smiled at his friend, "Lunch time already?" Merlin questioned.

"You know it. Get your lazy ass out of that chair and let's go. I'm starving."

"All right, I'm coming. Hold your horses." Merlin stood from his chair and pulled on his coat. Once he made sure he had his phone and wallet, he locked the door behind him and left with Morgana, passing by Gwaine as they went to leave.

"Make sure you actually come this time, yeah? Otherwise, I'll be taking over your business." Merlin rolled his eyes at that.

"The day you overtake my business is the day you actually think with your upstairs brain, Gwaine. Which, I suspect, will be never."

Gwaine clutched his chest and in mock-pain, "My dear Merlin, you shoulder know me better than that. I can choose to think with my upstairs brain. I just simply choose not to." Gwaine punched Merlin's shoulder, causing Merlin to punch back and ending with them mock-fighting. Morgana rolled her eyes at them, heaving out a long-suffering sigh,

"Honestly, you two. It's like being surrounded by children. Merlin, I would like get lunch sometime today, if you don't mind leaving your other half already."

Merlin laughed as he pulled away from Gwaine. "OK, leave your shirt on. Gwaine, I'll be back in an hour. Do try to keep the place from burning down, will you?"

"Fuck you too Sweetheart!" Gwaine called to them as they exited. Morgana and Merlin broke down in giggles as they headed towards their regular thai place.

"Gwaine will never change, will he? At least Percy has him on leash now. So, we don't have to clean up his messes anymore," Morgana said once they were seated.

"I've come to realize in all the years I've been around that even though they're reborn different, their personalities never really change. So, you can count on Gwaine to be the he way he is no matter who he is."

"I never really thought about it like that. Well, that's good to know anyway. Gwaine wouldn't be Gwaine if he wasn't a perverted ruffian that likes to think with his dick most of the time. Though, now that he's got Percy, its tapered down a lot."

They were seated once they entered the restaurant and the waitress left the menus for them to get sorted.

"So, tell me about your meeting with Damien. After hearing Gwaine complaining about you basically disappearing to spend time with your new 'beau,' I think I deserve to hear about your little rendezvous with one Mr. Thorn," Morgana said with a smirk on her face.

Merlin groaned and facepalmed. "Stupid Gwaine and his big mouth. First of all, he isn't my boytoy. He's a potential buyer who I happen to like and didn't realize we were out so late. Secondly, really? Rendezvous? Who says that anymore today?" Morgana laughed at that and started pestering him.

"Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You're not going to stop annoying me until I tell you, are you?" Merlin asked, a long suffering look on his face.

Morgana shook her head, "Noooooope," she stressed out the 'o.'

Merlin sighed and looked down. He smiled as he thought of Damien's face. When he looked up, Morgana saw the look he had on his face. 'He's really gone on him.'

"Damien is...amazing. I mean, yes, he does have some of Arthur in him, but the rest is all Damien. He's an amazing photographer and he's so passionate about his work, about wanting people to see what it's really like over there. He gets right in the fray, no thinking about what happens to him. Just trying to get the clear picture for other people to see what he sees over there everyday.

"I think that's really why I wanted to give him a chance. He really has a chance to make a good career out of his work and I want to be the one that gives him and his work that chance."

Morgana silently watched her old friend. With everything that happened since Camelot, they've really come along way from who they used to be. Morgana had long forgiven Merlin what he'd done to her and apologized for what she had became. Merlin in turn had also apologized for everything and for taking Gaius' word (may he rest in peace) and not reaching out to help her when he should've.

For the longest time, Merlin had just been drifting from place to place since Arthur died and everything else with him. He had lost hope that he would return.

Now with Damien in the picture, the hope, though it had changed, was slowly coming back. And Morgana knew that Merlin was going to all right again after so long thinking he wasn't going to be.

Once Kelly found out about Merlin, Damien knew he wouldn't get a moment's peace until he told her everything. That was just out she was. Kelly always got her way in the end.

As he made his way to where he was meeting Kelly for lunch, he couldn't help the fond smile that found its way onto his face. Damien knew that it should be strange that he couldn't stop thinking about Merlin, who was a total stranger to him. But after that night at the cafe, Damien felt a lot closer to him than he could have imagined. Though they hadn't known each other long, he knew he was already smitten with the younger male.

Damien wasn't one to fall so easily for someone. But, as Damian thought about, he could easily picture being with Merlin. Maybe even married, though that was a tad too soon for anyone.

The way he saw it he just had to go with the flow and let nature play its course.

Kelly was already in the restaurant when he arrived, waving him over when he looked around for her. He gave her a hug and sat on the other side. "Hope you haven't been waiting long, Kel."

"Nope, just arrived here myself. Let's order and then I'll grill you about your 'not date' with a certain gallery owner last night." Damien groaned to himself as she flagged down a waiter to take their order.

Once the waiter walked away, Kelly turned her determined eyes to him. Honestly, Damien thought he was going to get the spanish inquisition at this point. "So, how did it go and are you going to be seeing him again?" Kelly asked right to the point.

Damien rubbed the back of his neck while he quietly laughed. "The meeting for my photos itself went well. He's gonna set up a showing for them. He thinks it'll bring in a lot of buyers and the such. But at the cafe...it felt like I could keep talking to him forever. We talked about everything and nothing. He has such a bright spirit that makes me want to photograph him and keep him for myself.

Damien sighed, "As for seeing him again, I hope I do. I mean, other than meeting for setting up for the showing. I just feel like I've known him forever. Does that seem strange to you?"

Kelly shook her head, "No, I believe you could have known each other in a past life. Maybe that's why you seem so familiar with each other. You'll just have to wait to find out."

Damien sighed and turned to look out the window. "Maybe."

After lunch, Damien told Kelly he had to head back to his loft to finish up some photos that were drying and told her he'd see her later.

New York was, as always busy this time of day. People crowded the sidewalks and cars stuck in traffic and honking at each other. Stuffing his hands in pockets, he went on his way towards his loft. Just as he passing the local coffee shop, he spotted Merlin coming out of it, coffee in one day and bagel in the other. Smiling, he removed his hands and jogged to catch up to him. "Merlin!"

Merlin jumped and once he had a hold of his coffee, he turned and smiled when he saw who it was. "Damien, hello. How are you?"

"I'm great. I just got done with lunch with my friend, Kelly. What are you up to? Seems late to be getting breakfast now?"

Merlin chuckled lightly, "If you know anything about me, Damien , it's that I love my coffee and carbs."

"Where are you headed now? Maybe I can walk with you?" Damien really hoped he would say yes. He hadn't stopped thinking about Merlin since last night and he was really glad to see him again.

"I'm heading back to the gallery at the moment. You don't have to, I know it's out of your way." Merlin said, though he hoped Damien would say yes.

(Seriously, these guys are a complete dorks. For reals)

"Ah, I don't mind. I like photography, but I don't want to always be shut up in my loft. Shall we?"

Merlin smiled and led the way.

They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward or anything like that. It was actually quite comfortable.

"I had a good time last night," Damien said, gaining Merlin's attention. Merlin smiled, making his cheeks dimple.

"I did too. I like meeting new people and hanging out with anyone other than Gwaine and them. Don't get me wrong, I love all of them, but sometimes, especially Gwaine and his boyfriend, Percy, can be a bit much. So, it's nice to go out with other people."

"So, I take it you wouldn't be opposed with doing it again sometime? Maybe making it into an actual date instead?" Damien said, biting the bullet. Merlin's face instantly brightened, making Damien smile in return.

"Yes, I would absolutely love to go out to dinner with you. I mean, if you hadn't asked first, I probably would have done it myself. Saturday at 8?"Merlin said.

"I'll pick you. And no you can't know where I'm planning on taking you. It's going to be a surprise." Damien said, seeing the curiosity on Merlin's face. Merlin's eyes crinkled in amusement, letting Damien have his way.

"Oh, all right. But next time, I get to surprise you then."

They grinned at each other, knowing there was definitely was going to be a next time.


End file.
